


Cutting Edge

by Chara_the_demon



Category: Undertale
Genre: AU, Conflicted Chara, Conflicted Sans, F/M, Honourless Chara, Kid Frisk, Mean Gaster, Multi, Other, Samurai Tale, tiny papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chara_the_demon/pseuds/Chara_the_demon
Summary: In this timeline, monsters were never banished to the underground and co exist with humans. Chara needs some way to fund her family, and Gaster is hiring...





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Chara"

"Mornin' Azzie"

"Do you really have to go?"

"Asriel, I wouldn't if I could, but we need a new source of income."

"I know, it's just... you'll be gone for so long." 

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll get weekend visits."

"Haha! I'm certainly gonna miss your humour."

 

 

Chara and Asriel stumble to the kitchen, the scent of cinnamon and butterscotch filling them with desperate hunger. When they walk in, they see their parents trying to conceal red,teary eyes.

"Morning Chara" Toriel says, with a forced smile.

"Mom you made my favourite! Thanks so much!"

"Well I don't think Gaster would provide you with such food like this."

Chara chuckles, as her father looks down and takes a deep breath to ask a vital question.

"Chara, are you sure about this? I mean, what you're choosing is extremely dangerous and it's not to late to change-"

"- Dad it's fine. I can handle this and if it means making my family better cared for, I'd do anything."

Asgore sighs. He knows she won't back down from this. She's as stubborn as her mother, more so, in fact. He just hopes her temper won't get the better of her.

"Well lucky for you, my child, you're stuffs all packed. You have a tremendous adventure in front of you.

Chara smiles. Trust mum to be this organised, she thinks. She finishes her food, savouring every bite, as though she were on death row having her last ever meal. Man, I'm gonna miss mums cooking... hell, I'll miss everything.

"Ah it appear so it is time for Chara to go.... have you got the gift my son?"

Asriel carefully pulls something out of his pocket hiding it from his sisters view. "Yes dad."

"Gift, what are you talking about?" 

"Well, my child. We got you a little something to remind you of your family."

Asriel pulls out a small, drawstring bag. It's green with gold lace. He hands it over and Chara carefully opens it. As soon as she sees what her gift is, tears prick her eyes.

"I..it's your locket Azzie"

"O,oh I'm sorry Chara. I thought you would have liked it, a little thing to remember us by. I, um, I didn't mean to make you cry. Do ou want something else?.

"N..no. This is perfect. You were always the thoughtful one, huh. But don't worry, I could never forget you, even if I tried. I just love you all to much."

She cannot contain herself any longer. She bursts into sobs of anguish, and grabs her family in a desperate embrace, never wanting to let go. She's wants to stay like this forever, holding on to the most loving and caring people in the entire world. She thinks she doesn't deserve and yet longs for it to last for eons. Eventually, she pulls away. Wiping her tears away, she clutches the locket and opens the door with slight hesitation. Her last goodbye is simple, yet heartbreaking to her loved ones.

"Despite everything, I love you."


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster is ready for you now...

Chara takes a deep breath. She methodically fiddles with her locket. For some reason, she is starting to doubt her possibility as a swordsman.  She whispers quietly to herself- "What if he orders me to burn down an orphanage? Or destroy a care home? Dear god what have i gotten myself Into?"

A small skeleton walks into the room. He pauses for a second, with a look of utter disbelief on his face. Chara tries to hide her shame. She had forgotten how prejudice monsters could be, after living in such a accepting neighborhood for so long.

"So, you're the new swordsman huh? I guess Dad could see the 'point' in hiring you."

Chara freezes, speechless,  then suddenly bursts out with laughter. This monster reminds her of her mother, her love of puns and word play.

"Welp, is great to have someone who actually has emotion 'round here. Name Sans, by the way." He held out a hand to her.

Just as she is about to shake his hand, she notices something hidden in it. Quickly, she grabs her sword and holds it against his neck.

"Jeez buddy, calm down okay? It's only a whoopee cushion."

Chara frowns, lowering her weapon but still keeping her poise.

"Never heard of them, eh? There a little cushion that pushes out air to make a funny sound. Here listen."

As soon as the noise ripples through the air, Chara groans in frustration. She nearly killed her to-be employers son over a stupid, little prank.

"It's okay Bud, that's the best reaction I've had all day. Can see why the old man would want to hire ya."

A loud bell chimes, making Chara jump.

The skeleton winks at her. "break a leg."

 

 

 

The room is filled with treasures from anywhere and everywhere. It's so vast and slightly intimidating. Chara looks to the center where she sees a tall, slender man, bearing a slight resemblance to the skeleton she had been speaking to earlier.

"Well, you must be Chara Dreemur. I have heard a lot about you, young girl. Are you ready to prove these statements right?"

He is given a brief, small nod.

"Wonderful. Lets begin with-"

Suddenly, a masked figure cries out from behind Chara. She swiftly turns around and roundhouse kicks them to the floor. A collective gasp is heard from Gaster's staff.

"Are you satisfied?"

"So far so good. You have a bright future ahead of you with me, my dear."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Sorry I have not been writing for ages... but I'm gonna properly finish this! :)


End file.
